This invention relates generally to brackets or holders for cords, cables, ropes and the like and more particularly to an Extension Cord Holder which is preferably portable in nature.
At least one device has been developed for winding an extension cord thereon and for carrying the same which consists generally of spaced side members and reinforced spaced transverse members. The spaced transverse members define with the spaced side members a cord receiving space at opposite ends of the device for holding the extension cord. This prior art Extension Cord Holder has a reinforced handle on one side member, cord end brackets spaced from the handle, and supporting openings for hanging the Extension Cord Holder when the same is not in use.
An Extension Cord Holder of the type above described is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,012.
The present invention provides an improved Extension Cord Holder wherein the side members are connected by a center section which is shorter than the side member to provide the cord receiving spaces at opposite ends thereof and wherein the handle defines at least one locking recess for securing the end of the extension cord therein.